Simplify $\frac{1}{330} + \frac{19}{30}$.
We see that the denominators have a common multiple of 330, so the expression becomes $\frac{1}{330} + \frac{11 \cdot 19}{11 \cdot 30} = \frac{1}{330} + \frac{209}{330} = \frac{1+209}{330} = \frac{210}{330}$. Factoring the numerator and denominator, we see that the fraction is $\frac{2 \cdot 3 \cdot 5 \cdot 7}{2 \cdot 3 \cdot 5 \cdot 11}$. Thus, the numerator and denominator share common factors of 2, 3, and 5. Thus, cancelling, we find the answer is $\frac{\cancel{2} \cdot \cancel{3} \cdot \cancel{5} \cdot 7}{\cancel{2} \cdot \cancel{3} \cdot \cancel{5} \cdot 11} = \boxed{\frac{7}{11}}.$